


I've Got You

by resonae



Series: Modern Day Bonnie and Clyde [2]
Category: S.W.A.T. (2003)
Genre: Fingering, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonae/pseuds/resonae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Anon's prompt, "So what if the two bastards, who threatened to fuck Brian, come again when Jim’s not home. They decide to make their threats true. But Street comes back (maybe during the ‘fingering phase’) just in time to kick their asses and save the day. Lots of Jim/Brian h/c follows. (what about some crying Gamble?)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

> A kind of sidestory to Bonnie and Clyde. :3

So what if this two bastards, who threatened to fuck Brian, come again when Jim's not home. They decide to make their threats true. But Street comes back (maybe during the 'fingering phase') just in time to kick their asses and save the day. Lots of Jim/Brian h/c follows. (what about some crying Gamble?)

 

“So what’re you doing again?” Brian stretched lazily from the bed, his blonde hair stuck to his forehead and basking in after sex glow.

 

Jim snorted lightly, pulling the sheets around the blonde and then turning around to button his jeans and shirt. “Going down to the station. I happened to be right there when some douchebag tried to rob an old woman, and they wanted me to give a statement. If you’re going to sleep, I’ll be back before you wake up.”  
  


Brian opened a sleepy blue eye. “This is sort of ironic that you’re giving a statement for some old woman mugging, _Clyde_.” Brian smirked.

 

“Hey, the welfare of the elderly is serious business.” Jim lowered himself to kiss Brian’s nose. “I’ll pick up some pizza on the way back. You want my shirt to sleep in?” Brian made a soft satisfied noise as Jim picked up his discarded shirt to hand over. He shrugged it on and walked Jim out the door, laughing at Jim when he commented about how wearing only a shirt that just barely covered an ass should be outlawed. He shut and locked it, yawning as he watched their car pull out of the driveway through the window. He flopped back onto bed and curled the blanket around him, pulling the neck of Jim’s shirt up to his nose. He purred happily. This was _the life_ , and fuck all those dumbasses who told Jim that Brian wasn’t worth it.

 

Brian flipped over onto his stomach, snuggling into the pillow. After Jim had flipped off all of their previous bank-robbery gang, grabbed Brian’s arm and yanked him out of the house, Brian had done everything, _everything_ for Jim. He spent hours researching the perfect banks to rob and planning perfection so Jim would never regret leaving their previous friends. He knew Jim wouldn’t regret it anyway, and for the first time in his life, Brian was the happiest he’d ever been.

 

He blinked his eyes open when he heard the door creak open. “Jimbo?” He sat up, rubbing his slightly throbbing back. “You forget something?” He stretched and swung his legs over the bed, about to exit the bedroom, but two shadows appeared in the doorway and he froze. “Now, what do I owe this pleasure to?” He swiftly tucked his legs under himself and drew the blanket over his bare legs, well aware of the lust in the air.

 

The blonde – Walt – smirked and stepped closer. Brian did a quick sweep of the room, wondering if he could use anything as a weapon. But even if he wasn’t exactly lacking in skills to defend himself, he knew he was no match for two guys who were masters at beating people up and had about twice his muscle mass. He wondered if he could reach his phone and dial Jim. As long as the call got through, Jim would drive back in a heartbeat from the station if Brian said nothing.

 

The brunette – Morrison – shattered all thoughts of those happening, because he dropped something on the floor and crushed it beneath his boots. “You owe me a new phone now.” Brian sighed, trying to sound nonchalant. “Really, gentlemen. Breaking and entering, and then now defacing private property. You two could get years behind bars for this. How about you just turn around and walk away, and I won’t press any charges? Plus, do you really want a pissed Jim Street on your asses?”

 

Morrison laughed derisively. “You always had the prettiest mouth, Gamble.” He moved fast and before Brian could react, his hands had gripped Brian’s wrists and were pinning them up over his head. “Always spitting honey with those pretty little lips. I always liked those lips of yours. I’d like them more when they’re wrapped around my cock.”

 

“Fuck you.” Brian’s eyes narrowed slightly and he brought his legs up. He caught Morrison on the shins, hard, but apparently not hard enough, because Morrison only cursed and brought one hand to crush around Brian’s throat. Brian struggled against the hands, but now Walt had joined in and was tying his wrists together with some sort of rope. He tried to open his mouth to suck in breath, but as soon as he did, something metal was shoved into his lips.

 

His oxygen-deprived brain registered too late that it’s a ring gag, and when he tried to spit it back out, metal buckles were already locking behind his back. Morrison let go of his throat. “So pretty. Should’ve stayed back with us, Brian. We would’ve taken real good care of you. Made sure you had a cock in your little ass and in your mouth every minute of the day.”

 

Brian did his best to glare, but he knew they were able to see the rising panic in his throat. Jim. Jim wouldn’t be back for a good thirty minutes, which by then the two could have their way with him and long be gone. He bucked again against the hands pressing him down and was awarded with a sharp blow to his cheek. His head twisted and he felt a burn where Walt’s ring cut him. “Stay still, little whore.” Walt snickered, unbuckling his pants. “Be a good little slut, and it won’t be that bad. God, I wanted to fuck you so badly for a long time.”

 

Brian wasn’t one to listen, so he tried to swing his legs again. It was caught and twisted and Brian let out an involuntary yelp of pain. Both of his assaulters laughed cruelly and flipped him over, moving him so Brian came face to face with a filthy cock. He turned his head in disgust but rough fingers gripped his blonde hair and he was forced to look up at Morrison. “You’re gonna suck me clean, cunt. Put that pretty little mouth to work. And maybe I’ll understand why Street left with you.”

 

Brian didn’t even get to prepare himself as his mouth, held open by the mouth gag, was invaded. He choked and gagged on it, the acrid taste and smell overpowering his senses. He tried to thrust away and he was kept down by a rough hand, so he vomited instead onto and around the cock. He was awarded with a heavy slap to the same cheek, and he coughed and tried to spit. “Fucking shit.” Morrison hissed. “Little bitch. You’re gonna fucking clean me up, bitch.” Rough fingers fisted in his hair again and Brian fought, hard, until he felt hips being gripped.

 

He froze for a moment, and the moment was enough for the blonde behind him to push. He started to fight anew when he felt the pressure, but soon his body gave way and he screamed. “Shit.” Walt hissed. “Fucking _shit_ he’s tight. And freshly used. Street fuck you just before he left?”

 

Brian tried to blink back the tears stinging the back of his eyes, but Walt was taking him without any preparation, and his body was screaming in pain. He barely registered the arousal being stuffed back in his mouth, and his mind called desperately for Jim.

 

Then the men started to move and he lost coherent thought. He gagged and choked on the length in his mouth and screamed as the length inside his rectum started to move violently. He tried to move but his limbs refused to cooperate through the pain, and the process continued violently until a bitter, salty liquid hit his lips. He tried to spit but his head was tilted back. “Swallow.” Morrison demanded, smirking sadistically down at him. “Do it, whore.”

 

Brian tried to struggle, but before he could, a loud shot rang, and he froze. “Drop him.” The voice was familiar, and incredibly foreign at the same time. Brian recognized it as Jim’s voice, and when the hand in his head dropped it, he looked at the bullet wedged into the bedboard. He wanted to lift his head to look at Jim, but he couldn’t, even as the hardness inside him was pulled away.

 

He heard the sounds of shackles and angry police officers. “Do you need an ambulance for Brian?” Did Brian recognize that voice? He didn’t know.

 

“No.” Jim’s voice was still frigid. “Brian doesn’t like hospitals. I’ll take care of him.” Jim’s voice warmed a little, and the hand that was stroking circles on his back as he undid the ropes around his wrists and a sheet pulled over him was gentle. Brian listened to the sounds of everyone leaving, and Jim finally gently turned Brian over. “Brian.” Jim said, his voice catching in his throat. “Oh, God. Brian.” Brian let Jim unbuckle the gag and he couldn’t help but vomit all over Jim’s lap.

 

Brian coughed weakly. “Sorry.” He managed before another bout of nausea hit him and he vomited again, still on Jim’s lap. “I’m so sorry.”  
  


Jim held him tight. “Let it out, it’s fine. Let it out, let it out. It’s okay. Everything’s fine.” Brian wretched again, and when Brian’s vomiting turned to dry heaving, Jim quickly stripped his pants off and bundled up the soiled sheets and shoved them in the bin before he turned Brian into the bathroom.

 

“I can’t get it out.” Brian whispered, reaching up. Jim took his hands. “It tastes, oh _god_ , Jimmy.” His voice was shaking. “I tried to fight them, Jimmy. I really did, I’m so sorry, but they-”

 

“Shh.” Jim turned on the hot water and he climbed into the tub with Brian. “It’s okay. Why are you sorry? You didn’t do anything wrong. They’re not going to hurt you anymore.”

 

Brian shuddered and looked down at his reddened wrists. Then his gaze caught his thighs, and the trails of white and red ribboning down his legs. He froze, then scrambled out of the tub before Jim could grab him and he bent over the toilet, vomiting sour stomach acid. “Brian!” He heard Jim’s desperate voice, and then strong hands gripped his sides as he shuddered. “Brian, it’s okay. It’s just me. Just me. Come on, let’s get back in the tub. It’s hot, just the way you like it. Come on, baby.”

 

Brian sank into the hot water and curled up in Jim’s arms. “Your shirt.” Brian whispered. “It’s getting soaked.”

 

“It’s fine, we’ll run it in the dryer.” Jim whispered. “Is it uncomfortable? You want to take it off?”

 

Brian shook his head. “Your pants. The bed. I threw up all over them…”

 

“Don’t worry about it. They were just pants. And we have spare sheets. It’s okay, baby.” Jim soothed. Brian felt the tears dripping down his eyes, scrolling down his cheeks down to his neck, and Jim’s face turned unreadable.

 

“I tried to fight them, Jimmy. I really did. I tried my best. I’m so sorry. You’re not going to leave me, right? Please don’t leave me. I tried my best to fight them, I swear I did.”

 

Jim’s face hardened. “Brian.” He said softly. “Brian, you’re being idiotic. I’m not going to leave you. Brian. Baby, look at me.” He gripped Brian’s cheeks in his hands. “I’m not going to leave you. I love you, remember? Brian, I know you think you need to do something to keep me here, to keep me pleased, but I don’t need anything else but _you_. You know that, Bri.”

 

Brian launched himself into Jim’s arms, sobbing loudly. Jim smiled sadly as he wrapped his arms around the small blonde, rubbing his hair gently. “I love you.” Brian whispered, hiccupping lightly. “I hate those fuckers.”

 

“Now you’re sounding a little more like you.” Jim smiled, and Brian smiled shakily back. “Did they hurt you bad?” Brian started to shake his head, but paused. He opened his lips, as if to say something, but Jim gripped his waist. As he leaned over to the faucet to turn the water off, he moved Brian onto his lap. “Say it. What do you need?”

 

Brian didn’t hesitate when given permission. “Clean me out.” He sobbed. Wailed. Clutched at Jim’s bare chest and pounded on it. Jim grabbed both hands and kissed them thoroughly. He shifted so Brian could lean on the back of the tub and gently lifted him onto his lap. “Jimbo.” Brian whispered, still sobbing loudly.

 

“Yeah, I’m here, baby.” Jim brought a trembling hand to his lips and kissed each fingertip. “I’m here for you.” He brought his free hand down to circle cautiously at the abused pucker. His finger slid easily inside and Brian’s wail got a pitch higher. Jim kept his hands from trembling too much. One day, he’d kill those bastards. Today… today, he was just going to focus on Brian. He worked two fingers in easily – Brian was still lax from the rape – and started to scoop out clumps of semen his fingers found. Brian’s fingers clutched desperately at Jim’s, weaving fingers together as his sobs decreased to hiccups and quiet sniffles.

 

Jim let the water drain as bits of semen started to float on the water’s surface, causing Brian to stiffen every time he saw one. “I think you’re good.” Jim moved in to kiss Brian, pressing soft kisses onto his collarbone, his neck, his cheek, his forehead, his nose and then his mouth. “You okay, baby?”

 

Brian let his head fall onto Jim’s shoulder and he nodded against it. The trembling had decreased, and he was no longer sobbing. Lean arms came around Jim’s waist to lock him in an embrace, and Jim pressed kisses into wherever he could reach. He managed to untangle Brian from himself long enough to peel the soaked shirt off of him, and then carried Brian to the couch. He managed to kick it and wrestle with it to make the couch unfold itself to its bed form, and carefully laid Brian down on it. “I’m gonna go get blankets. I’ll be right back. You want something to drink? Something to eat?”

 

Brian shook his head and sat up. His large blue eyes stayed focused on Jim as Jim ran to the bedroom, tugged the extra blankets out and ran back. He threw the thick winter down over Brian’s body, not really caring that they were going to be sweaty when they woke up. Brian curled gratefully under it, and reached out for Jim as Jim lifted it to crawl under it himself. Brian buried his face in Jim’s bare chest and breathed. “Not right now, but when we wake up, could we…”

 

Jim shushed him with a kiss to his lips. “Yeah. When we wake up, I’ll make love to you. For now, you sleep. I’ve got you, Brian. I’ve got you.”


End file.
